Szczawiowy Ogon
Szczawiowy Ogon (ang. Sorreltail) – Córka Wierzbowej Skóry. Była wojowniczka Klanu Pioruna, aktualnie jest w klanie Gwiazdy. Wygląd Szczawiowy Ogon to silna, smukła kotka o jasnej szylkretowej sierści. Posiada bursztynowe oczy, miękki ogon oraz białą klatkę piersiową i łapy. Historia Super Edycja Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Szczawiowa Łapa jest uczennicą razem z braćmi, Deszczową Łapą i Okopcową Łapą. Jej mentorką jest Piaskowa Burza. W legowisku Rozżarzonej Skóry skarży się na cierń w jej przedniej łapie. Medyczka karci ją, za robienie zamieszania, i mówi Ognistej Gwieździe, że z nią, Piaskowa Burza ma łapy pełne roboty. Później także mentorka kotki rozmawia ze swoją uczennicą i mówi, że większość wojowników wokół niej ma znacznie gorsze problemy niż cierń w łapie i powinna nauczyć się milczeć o rzeczach, które ledwie mają znaczenie. Później, Szczawiowa Łapa jest widziana, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy Rozżarzona Skóra wyciąga cierń z łapy. Kiedy jej matka, Wierzbowa Skóra, zostaje zabita podczas ataku borsuka, Szczawiowa Łapa jest zdruzgotana wraz ze swoimi braćmi. Medyczka opiekuje się nimi wszystkimi, ale ostatecznie każe im pozostać w żłobku z Paprociową Chmurą i Jasnym Sercem, ponieważ dopiero niedawno zostali uczniami. Rozżarzona Skóra uważa, że nie zaszkodzi im chwilowe traktowanie jak kociaki. Kiedy Piaskowa Burza odchodzi, by razem z Ognistą Gwiazdą odnaleźć Klan Nieba, Zakurzona Skóra staje się tymczasowym mentorem Szczawiowej Łapy, a ona podskakuje wokół niego. Kocur mówi Piaskowej Burzy, że zaopiekuje się jej uczennicą, żartobliwie mówiąc, że była zbyt pobłażliwa wobec niej. Szczawiowa Łapa odpowiada, że kocica jest świetnym mentorem. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Kiedy Gołębia Łapa wymienia poległych, wspomniana jest Szczawiowy Ogon. Kotka mówi, że ukrywała swoje rany, aby zająć się kociętami i umarła, gdy klan myślał, że wygrał. Mówi, że jest najodważniejszą z poległych. Wspomniane jest, że Paprociowe Futro, partner Szczawiowego Ogona, był ponury i skupił się, jak gdyby próbował odłożyć na bok wspomnienia o kotce, kiedy jego patrol znajduje się na byłym terytorium Klanu Cienia. Podczas Zgromadzenia, Czarna Gwiazda wymienia koty, które padły w wyniku Wielkiej Bitwy, a Szczawiowy Ogon jest wymieniona jako poległa z Klanu Pioruna. To powoduje smutek u żyjących członkach Klanu, jednak, jak uważają, powinni oni być sami wspominać i opłakiwać swoich poległych. Kiedy córka Szczawiowego Ogona, Ziarnista Łapa, umiera, Paprociowe Futro pyta ochryple, jak ma znieść śmierć obu kotek. Jeżynowa Gwiazda mówi, że uczennica jest teraz w Klanie Gwiazdy razem ze swoją matką. Kiedy Szara Pręga wspomina, że on i Millie są partnerami, pomimo jej korzeni, Jeżynowa Gwiazda uważa, że Paprociowemu Futru trudno jest znaleźć nowego partnera, gdy wciąż opłakuje Szczawiowy Ogon. Wspomniane jest, że Rozżarzona Skóra zmarła, broniąc szylkretowej przed borsukami. Podczas ceremonii wojownika Liliowego Serca, Jeżynowa Gwiazda powiedział, że jej imię nie oznacza tylko odwagi, ale również to, że Ziarnista Łapa i Szczawiowy Ogon będą żyć na wieki w jej sercu. Kiedy Jeżynowa Gwiazda widzi koty, które zginęły podczas Wielkiej Bitwy, myśli sobie, że Szczawiowy Ogon jest wśród nich. Początek Proroctwa ''Cisza przed burzą'' Szczawik i jej rodzeństwo, Deszczyk i Kopiec urodziły się Wierzbowej Skórze i Białej Burzy, choć żadne z ich imion nie jest wymienione w książce. Piaskowa Burza błędnie mówi, że są dwie kotki i jeden kocur w miocie, choć Deszczyk i Kopeć są kocurami, a Szczawik jest jedyną kotką w miocie. Szczawik przewraca się po grzbiecie matki, kiedy Ogniste Serce daje jej trochę mchu, nasiąkniętego wodą. Podczas pożaru, Mysie Futro, Ogniste Serce i Długi Ogon pomagają Wierzbowej Skórze zabrać jej kocięta i przenieść przez rzekę, na terytorium Klanu Rzeki. Po dotarciu do obozu Klanu Rzeki, Szczawik i jej bracia są widziani, zawodząc z powodu dymu, który podrażnił ich gardła. Muliste Futro, medyk z Klanu Rzeki, daje im trochę miodu, żeby ukoić ich gardła. Na początku piją miód niepewni, co to jest, ale po spróbowaniu są bardziej entuzjastyczni. Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Ona i jej bracia są z Wierzbową Skórą, poza żłobkiem, oglądając zabawy starszych kociaków. Kiedy jastrząb grozi Klanowi Pioruna, Wierzbowa Skóra i Złoty Kwiat szybko wepchnęły swoje kocięta do żłobka, aby je chronić, ale Śnieżek - syn Nakrapianego Ogona, zostaje porwany przez ptaka, i już nigdy go nie widać. Szczawik i jej bracia są widziani, gdy bawią się z Jeżynkiem i Brunatką. Ogniste Serce obserwuje grę kociaków. Jeżynek rzuca się na Szczawik, ale ona odskakuje i radośnie wraca do niego. ''Czarna Godzina'' Szczawik jest uważana za najbardziej ryzykownego kociaka z miotu Wierzbowej Skóry. Śledzi Ciemną Pręgę z obozu i podsłuchuje go, gdy rozmawia z Czarną Stopą, zastępcą Klanu Cienia na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Kiedy Ciemna Pręga dowiaduje się, że podsłuchała ich, przeraża się, że kotka może powiedzieć klanowi, że widziała go rozmawiającego z kotem z wrogiego Klanu. Próbuje ją zabić, karmiąc ją jagodami śmierci, mówiąc jej, że są bardzo dobre. Kotka, nie wiedząc, czym naprawdę są jagody, zjada je i zwija się pianą w pysku. Szara Pręga widzi to wszystko i atakuje Ciemną Pręgę. Ognista Gwiazda mówi Jeżynowej Łapie, żeby znalazł Rozżarzoną Skórę, a następnie próbuje wybrać z pyska szylkretowej jak najwięcej jagód. Po chwili przychodzi medyczka z liśćmi krwawnika i ratuje Szczawik. Paprociowe Futro czuje się bardzo zmartwiony, ponieważ był odpowiedzialny za straż nad Ciemną Pręgą. Po tym, jak Szczawik odzyskuje przytomność, opowiada Ognistej Gwieździe całą historię, a kocur zostaje wygnany z Klanu Pioruna. Przed walką z Klanem Po, Piaskowa Burza pokazuje kociętom techniki walki, na wypadek ataku na obóz. Po szkoleniu ona i jej bracia kłócą się o to, kto powinien zostać uczniem kocicy, kiedy skończy sześć księżyców. Piaskowa burza mówi Ognistej Gwieździe, że chciałaby być jej mentorką. Po tym, kocur potajemnie obiecuje, że będzie mentorem Szczawika. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Nowa Przepowiednia']] ''Północ'' Wkrótce... ''Wschód Księżyca'' Wkrótce... ''Świt'' Wkrótce... ''Światło Gwiazd'' Wkrótce... ''Zmierzch'' Wkrótce... ''Zachód Słońca'' Wkrótce... Siła Trójki ''Widok'' Wkrótce... ''Ciemna Rzeka'' Wkrótce... ''Wyrzutek'' Wkrótce... ''Zaćmienie'' Wkrótce... ''Długie Cienie'' Wkrótce... ''Wschód Słońca'' Wkrótce... Omen Gwiazd ''Czwarty Uczeń'' Wkrótce... Przewodnik po Terenie Ostateczny Przewodnik Szczawiowy Ogon jest krótko wspomniana ze strony Rozżarzonej Skóry. Książka ujawnia, że jest matką Rozżarzonego Serca i jej rodzeństwa. Mimo, że nie ma ważnej roli i nic nie mówi, widzi ją w Klanie Gwiazd. Gdy Sójcze Pióro i Jeżynowy Pazur przybyli na ceremonie przywództwa, Szczawiowy Ogon jest pośród kotów obecnych, aby zobaczyć ceremonie, pogratulować nowemu przywódcze Klanu Pioruna i życzyć mu wszystkiego dobrego. Wspomniana również jest w myślach Jeżynowego Pazura o ostatnio zmarłych w Klanie Pioruna. Nowele ''Życzenie Liściastej Sadzawki'' Wkrótce... Opowieść Ostrokrzewiowego Liścia Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w Opowieści Ostrokrzewiowego Liścia, ale jednak znajduje w spicie Klanów. Omen Mglistej Gwiazdy Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, ale znajduje się w spicie Klanów. Cisza Gołębiego Skrzydła Wkrótce... Ciekawostki * Szczawiowy Ogon jest oparta na kocie Cherith Baldry's Szczawik. * Ma krew Klanu Wiatru od Wietrznego Lotu, i krew Klanu Nieba od Wierzbowej Skóry. Błędy * Pomimo tego, że stała się wojownikiem w Północy, wciąż jest wymieniona jako uczeń we Wschodzie Księżyca. Cytaty en:Sorreltail de:Ampferschweif ru:Медуница fr:Poil de Châtaigne fi:Ratamohäntä nl:Vosstaart es:Acedera Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Uczniowie